


A visit to Aretuza gets more interesting

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, I don't think I did the vampire thing justice - sorry, Lesbian Sex, Philippa likes calling Triss 'pet', Small mentions of blood, absolutely PWP, filthy sex, minor Dom/sub dynamic, vampire!Philippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: It was cold in Triss’ room when she awoke, much colder than she’d expected it to be. It took her a second to notice the figure by her bed, and the sudden shock pinned her to the bed momentarily.“Hello, little one,” came a low, honeyed voice from out of the darkness.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A visit to Aretuza gets more interesting

It was cold in Triss’ room when she awoke, much colder than she’d expected it to be. Of course, she’d been used to the cold when she was a novice at Aretuza, but returning so many decades later as a respected sorceress and esteemed guest of Tissaia de Vries herself, she’d somewhat expected not to be accommodated in the same privations as the students.

Sleep had been hard-won that night, for simply creating a portal to the Isle of Thanedd did not have the same exhausting effect as travelling for several days on horseback. She’d been restless, unable to clear her mind enough to sleep. Perhaps she was particularly susceptible to the combined, unguarded power of the academy’s novices, flickering like so many small and uncontrolled flames as they slept, for it had been many years since she’d been in the presence of so much magic concentrated in one small area.

Heavy with the kind of tiredness which only came from cruelly-interrupted sleep, Triss was reluctant to open her eyes and move to relight the fire. She considered trying to do it with her eyes closed, but she’d tried such a thing before with very unfavourable results, and she didn’t think Tissaia would thank her for burning down one of Aretuza’s finest guest rooms.

Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other, allowing her vision to adjust to the darkness. It took her a second to notice the figure beside her, and the sudden shock pinned her to the bed momentarily. The coldness seemed to creep in closer, icy tendrils encircling her arms, caressing her bare shoulder where her nightdress had slipped down.

“Hello, little one,” came a low, honeyed voice from out of the darkness. She’d have recognised that voice anywhere, from across a battlefield or submerged at the bottom of the ocean, and it made her ache.

“Philippa?” she asked on the edge of a sharp gasp, “I didn’t know you were here too. What are you... what... are you doing?” She was barely able to stop yawning long enough to ask the question, and although her gaze was still sleepy and unfocussed in the low light, she could just about make out Philippa sitting by her bed now, watching her. She knew she should have been uncomfortable, confused, but instead it was somehow thrilling. Feeling that way around Philippa was nothing new to her, but they’d never been quite so close to each other before.

Offering no explanation of why she was there or what she wanted, Philippa got up wordlessly and lit a candle, as though she’d been waiting for Triss to wake up so as not to disturb her. “Shh,” she breathed, lying down on the bed beside Triss, facing her, her black lace nightdress shifting just enough to give Triss a teasing glimpse of her breasts. The younger woman felt her heart racing, desire building inside her almost instantly. It was so long since she’d been touched, and despite years of longing and giving what she thought were clear and blatant hints, Philippa had never shown the slightest bit of interest in taking her to bed, until now. Every inch of Triss’ body seemed to come alive with desire.

“I- I don't understand,” Triss choked out, her voice strangled with lust. Was her long-dreamed-of fantasy really about to become a reality? Her whole body responded with an ache she'd never felt before as Philippa brushed back her sleep-tangled hair gently. Perhaps she meant to kiss her shoulder? Triss didn't know if she could bear it. She reached out to do the same to Philippa, brushing thick, dark hair – loosed from its plaits for once – back from her face, fingertips lightly grazing Philippa’s cheek, which was startlingly cold. “Gods, how long have you been sat there, Philippa? You’re like an icicle!” she murmured.

Philippa seemed not to hear her, merely smiling and moving closer. “I want to share something with you,” she murmured, her voice so low it was almost a purr, leaning in and nuzzling at Triss' neck, dropping tiny kisses onto her heated skin. “You'll be brave for me, won't you darling?”

Although Triss didn’t know what she had to be brave about, she’d have agreed to anything if it would guarantee that she'd see and hear Philippa's gorgeous lips wrapping around that one word again. She nodded desperately, not trusting herself to speak coherently. Philippa clicked her tongue disappointedly, smirking. It was clear she expected the response to come in the form of words. “ _Yes_ ,” Triss whimpered, “yes, anything, Philippa.”

“I know, pet, I know,” Philippa breathed with a self-satisfied smile, leaning in again, this time kissing Triss' neck wetly, open-mouthed and filthy. Triss could barely breathe. She'd always known Philippa’s sexual side was utterly filthy, but this was more than she’d ever dared dream of, even at midnight, ever so slightly drunk, with her fingers working furiously beneath the sheets. She wanted to be called nothing but 'pet', in that ever so slightly degrading tone, for the rest of her life. “Now be a good girl and don't make a sound,” Philippa commanded, trailing her messy kisses up to Triss' mouth, and kissing her slowly, deeply, but only once, leaving the younger woman desperately craving more.

It was like torture trying to restrain herself from just crushing her lips against Philippa’s, but Triss knew the reward, when it came, would be worth it. “Good,” Philippa murmured approvingly, when Triss managed to stay silent and not whine for more, no matter how much she desperately wanted to. “Now don't move, pet. And stay silent, we don’t want Tissaia to hear what’s going on, now do we?” She grazed tiny kisses back down from Triss' mouth to her neck, nuzzling against her briefly, before her wonderful, hot, damp mouth was back, making the younger woman want to break her promise to keep silent, just so she could find out how Philippa would punish her. “Don't even think about making a sound,” Philippa growled, as though she could hear her thoughts, and Triss whimpered as sharp teeth grazed her neck.

She couldn't remember a single person, man or woman, who'd ever aroused her in such a way. “ _Please_!” she begged before she could stop herself, and flinched, waiting for her punishment. None came. To her surprise, Philippa seemed just as aroused, gasping softly between the hot kisses and tiny nips on her throat. As much as Triss was enjoying the feeling, she desperately wished Philippa would kiss her lips again; it was what she'd dreamed of the most, ever since she first laid eyes on Philippa all those years ago.

“You want it, do you pet? You want to let me finally taste you? Oh, yes, I can tell you do. So brave and so needy for me. Mmmm...” Philippa purred breathlessly. Triss felt as though she was holding her breath as Philippa kissed her neck once again, but this time instead of hearing the obscene, delicious wet noise as the other woman pulled back from the kiss, Triss felt a sharp pain as Philippa bit her. Almost instantly, the pain was replaced by the sensual, intoxicating release of giving herself up to Philippa completely, and she moaned softly. She didn’t care what Philippa was doing, all she cared about was making sure the pleasure didn’t stop.

Triss tangled her fingers in Philippa's hair, holding her in place, feeling an insistent pressure around the bite, as though Philippa was trying to suck the blood from her. She was dimly aware of how ridiculous an idea that was, but also that it was true, and she found herself unable to care. Suddenly desperate to have what she wanted for a change, Triss pulled Philippa's hair hard, dragging her head up, and kissed her roughly, their teeth clashing slightly. Philippa moaned wantonly into the kiss, her tongue slipping into Triss' mouth to feed her the taste of herself, and Triss found she didn't mind it when it was combined with the taste of Philippa's own mouth.

“Take me,” Triss growled when she pulled back, breathless but determined to be in control. “Gods damn it, Philippa, take me now.” If she admitted the truth to herself, she didn't really care whether Philippa did whatever she wanted to her, or whether she had to demand exactly what she needed. She just needed to be touched. She grabbed Philippa's hand, pushing it between her own legs, letting the elder woman feel just what she'd done to her. “That's all yours,” she gasped out, feeling her juices soaking her fingers as well as Philippa's. Achingly slowly, Philippa began to lightly tease her clit with the very tip of her finger, and Triss closed her eyes tightly, pressing her head into the pillow to muffle her desperate sounds of need. Devastatingly weak from just the slightest brush of Philippa's fingertips on her, it took no more than a minute before she whimpered, “please, _please_!”

Although Philippa seemed as though the kind of person who would love to tease her until she cried, she gave in easily to Triss’ pleas. She began to rub Triss roughly with two fingers, so hard it almost hurt, making Triss writhe on the bed, sweat beginning to glisten on her exposed skin. Without breaking her rhythm, Philippa moved closer, gifting Triss the kind of wet, open-mouthed kisses she'd been worshipping her neck with, their lips moving together slickly. “Good pet,” she praised, “oh, such a good pet.” She stopped rubbing abruptly, nudging Triss' legs further apart before pushing two fingers inside her. Triss almost howled, rocking her hips forward desperately.

“Deeper,” she ground out, and Philippa obliged her instantly, thrusting once, hard, filling Triss up more exquisitely than she'd ever been filled before. “That,” Triss whined, “oh, do that, please, do that again.” She could barely speak, breathe, her eyes tightly closed, tears of desperation leaking down her cheeks. She dreamily wondered whether it was possible for a person to dissolve, because she felt like she was about to.

Philippa smirked, kissing the side of her mouth. “As you wish, pet,” she murmured, driving her fingers inside Triss again. The younger woman's back arched and she shuddered almost violently, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to prevent herself screaming as she lost control, tightening around Philippa's fingers as she soaked them. She collapsed down, panting, reaching out almost blindly for Philippa, clinging to her, reassured to feel Philippa's arms coming around her tenderly. “Shh, Triss,” Philippa soothed, holding the younger woman tightly, rubbing her back slowly and firmly as Triss gasped open-mouthed against her bare chest. As Triss finally began to calm, she smirked. “Now, aren’t you glad you came back to Aretuza?”


End file.
